


nightmare fuel

by Anatui



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Dark Area | Dark Ocean, Deepthroating, Dream Sex, Dreams and Nightmares, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, High School, Ichijouji Ken Has Nightmares, Love Bites, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Requited Unrequited Love, Rimming, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers, Somnophilia, Tentacle Rape, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatui/pseuds/Anatui
Summary: Normally, the dark scared him, but tonight, he had his best friend in the bed next to him.Sleepovers with Daisuke were lifesavers. They let him relax and feel comfortable in a way that didn't happen when he slept alone, even with Wormmon nearby. Tonight, the Digimon were away in the Digital World, which Daisuke insisted only happen on the weekends when they could have these sleepovers. He knew better than anyone how important it was for Ken not to be alone at night.It was the same reason they'd abandoned the pretense of sleeping in separate beds. There had been too many nights where Daisuke had crawled in with him or vice versa after he woke from one of his many nightmares. It was better to start out in bed together—that usually meant Ken could sleep better anyway.ORThe solution to not being able to sleep from nightmares is obviously to start a weird FWB relationship with your bestie, right?(The non-con is only in Ken's nightmares and is mostly referenced in the first few chapters. There is a rather explicit non-con nightmare in the final chapter, though. Please take care of yourself!)
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Comments: 29
Kudos: 42
Collections: Ana Writes Semi-Angsty Porn 2020, Ana's 2020 Writing Challenge, Daiken Discord Server





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be working on chapter fics, but I'm struggling with the next chapter of One Month and I'm getting overwhelmed by how many fucking ideas I have, so instead I just work on porn...
> 
> I was planning to combine Whumptober and Kinktober to just make a bunch of whumpy kinky one-shots all October, but I realized a few things: 1) It's basically just an excuse for me to write semi-angsty porn because I'm not super great at the whump part of the equation. And 2) if I try to post/write all the ideas I have only in October, I'm going to die because I have TOO MANY. (This is an endless problem without a solution.)
> 
> Now this has basically become...
> 
> #### Ana Writes Semi-Angsty Porn 2020
> 
> Welcome to my event. lol
> 
> I'm gonna try to finish all these ideas up by the end of November. Make it an autumnal thing instead of an October thing, I guess?

Ken woke with a start but not a scream, barely able to breathe, barely able to do or see anything in the dark of his bedroom. His body trembled as he tried to push the nightmare from his mind, but the fear clung to him, latching on to his skin like the dark tentacles in his dream.

Normally, the dark scared him, but tonight, he had his best friend in the bed next to him.

Sleepovers with Daisuke were lifesavers. They let him relax and feel comfortable in a way that didn't happen when he slept alone, even with Wormmon nearby. Tonight, the Digimon were away in the Digital World, which Daisuke insisted only happen on the weekends when they could have these sleepovers. He knew better than anyone how important it was for Ken not to be alone at night.

It was the same reason they'd abandoned the pretense of sleeping in separate beds. There had been too many nights where Daisuke had crawled in with him or vice versa after he woke from one of his many nightmares. It was better to start out in bed together—that usually meant Ken could sleep better anyway.

He twisted on the mattress and clung to Daisuke's sleeping form, burying his face in the crook of his neck, finding comfort in his radiating warmth.

But Ken was still trembling.

"Dai? D-daisuke?"

Usually, Daisuke woke up and hugged him and rubbed his back and murmured sweet things in his ear to help him relax. Other times, Wormmon would talk to him and snuggle him to calm him down.

On the few nights he was truly alone, he'd tried everything to slow his fast-beating heart. What helped the most had been the couple times he'd slipped his hand down his pajama bottoms and let the feeling of his own touch distract him from the fear.

What the hell was he supposed to do if Daisuke kept sleeping? How was he supposed to calm down?

"Daisuke?" he tried again, voice quivering with his body.

In his sleep, Daisuke's grip tightened around Ken, pulling him even closer, and Ken's groin pressed firmly against his thigh. Daisuke was curved toward him, almost on his side but not quite, in a position that didn't seem the least bit comfortable.

How would…?

Ken bit his lip.

How would Daisuke react if Ken were to do that now? Would he hate him if he knew? Would he be disgusted?

That fear didn't stop him from snaking his hand down between them, but before he could slip under his pajamas, his fingers brushed something else.

A distinct, protruding _something else_.

He froze.

Okay, most guys had erections throughout the night. That was a scientific fact. The average, healthy adult man had three to five during a full night's rest.

But he'd never noticed this with Daisuke, never anticipated running into this problem.

It was…it was inappropriate for their sleepovers.

Maybe it was his imagination.

Ken traced over the hard bulge tenting Daisuke's pajama bottoms, and it pulsed and stretched, eagerly reaching out for more contact.

Daisuke's breath hitched.

That reaction alone was all it took for Ken to quiver, not out of fear but heated anticipation, and press his palm more firmly to the bulge. He wrapped his slender fingers around Daisuke's length through the pajamas, traced up and down the sides until it seemed painfully hard and Daisuke whined in his ear.

Ken pulled back to get a good look at his face.

Daisuke's eyes remained shut, his breathing faster but still steady with sleep, but his brow was crinkled like he was in pain. His lips were parted—though that wasn't irregular when he slept—but something about them was particularly entrancing now.

Without much thought, Ken closed the distance between them. He pressed his lips to Daisuke's tentatively at first, unsurprised when he got no response.

Daisuke still hadn't woken up.

And how the hell was Ken supposed to explain this when he did? How was he supposed to explain anything?

But he needed…

Ken dipped his tongue between those parted lips to taste him, to swallow the little moan that rumbled in his chest and throat, to bury himself in Daisuke's warmth.

He needed that warmth, needed to be close, needed Daisuke to take care of him and distract him like he always did.

He needed Daisuke.

The moment Ken slipped his cold hand down Daisuke's pajama pants, Daisuke trembled, but his mouth remained still. He bucked into Ken's fist as soon as those slender fingers wrapped around him and his arm tightened around Ken's waist like a vice.

But Ken was sure he was asleep.

Determination fluttering and swelling in his chest, Ken delved his tongue deeper, humming at the pleasant way their saliva melded together.

Below, he tightened his fist, pumped hard and firm, desperate to touch him while he could, anxiety rising at the thought of Daisuke waking up, of Daisuke pushing him away, of Daisuke denying him the one thing he truly needed.

Daisuke growled and moaned into his mouth, and then he was kissing him back. Rough hands latched on to his waist, and Daisuke thrust into his hand, meeting his tense fist twice more before his fingers dug into Ken's hip and his breath stuttered and he came all over Ken's hand inside his boxers.

He broke away, panting, chest heaving, eyes flashing open to stare wide-eyed at Ken's ceiling.

For a moment, Ken could only stare at him, his sticky hand still trapped inside Daisuke's pants for fear of drawing attention to himself.

He clamped his eyes shut, waiting for everything to fall apart.

Instead, his arm was twisted as Daisuke shifted and turned onto his side, and then a hot palm cupped his arousal through the thick pajamas. A quiet whimper bubbled past his lips, and his blue-violet eyes shot open to meet Daisuke's chocolate ones.

"This okay?" he mumbled as his hand squeezed.

Ken gasped and rolled his hips into that warm hand, his head nodding emphatically, eyes clenching shut again.

It was more than okay.

He never wanted Daisuke to stop.

A desperate moan left his lips as Daisuke pulled away, but then those rough fingers tugged back the waistband of his pajamas and slid inside his underwear. When they closed around him, he shuddered and pressed his face into the crook of Daisuke's neck, moaning against the hot skin, hand clenching around his soft cock.

"Ken?"

He could only whimper in response, too focused on the movements of Daisuke's hand.

But Daisuke nosed at his temple and his tongue glided along the side of his face, and he grunted, "Why're you awake?"

"N-nightmare," he gasped, pumping his hand in tune with Daisuke's rhythm, working him up to an erection again. "I panicked, didn't know...couldn't distract myself—"

A shuddering moan racked Ken's body as he came, clinging to Daisuke, sobbing into his neck. His trembling hand gave Daisuke's length a few stuttering strokes, but he couldn't keep a rhythm, couldn't do anything but hang on for dear life.

Daisuke pulled him into his arms and held him close, rubbed his back till he fell asleep.

They didn't talk about it.

Not even in the morning when Ken pulled his hand, crusty and flaking at the movement, from Daisuke's pajama pants. He couldn't look Daisuke in the eye while they washed up or ate breakfast. And he definitely couldn't look him in the eye as they said their goodbyes.

Ken could barely sleep on their next sleepover, but that also meant he didn't have any nightmares.

Instead, he just lay next to Daisuke, who was snoring loudly, and stared at the ceiling, wondering if they would ever talk about that night, terrified Daisuke might bring it up yet wanting him to with every fiber of his being.

It took nearly a month for Ken to be able to sleep properly during one of their weekly sleepovers.

Even then, he woke up, panting and whimpering, at three in the morning and stared at the moonlit expanse of Daisuke's bedroom, trembling, trying not to let the mounting panic under his skin.

Warm arms wrapped around him and tugged him backward, his back flush against Daisuke's chest, and for a minute, Daisuke just held him, spooning him and helping regulate his breathing.

"Nother nightmare?" Daisuke sleepily mumbled in his ear, shooting electricity down his spine.

Ken nodded slowly, forcing himself to keep quiet even as his eyes fell shut and pleasure pulsed through his body at every touch point.

Daisuke nuzzled his neck, his breath tickling the sensitive skin.

A tiny moan escaped his lips.

To his credit, Daisuke didn't have any reaction to that. He didn't pull away, didn't stiffen at the awkwardness, didn't mention it at all.

Instead, one of his hands gripped Ken's hip and pulled him even closer.

Ken shook as Daisuke's groin pressed firmly against his ass, desperately trying to distract himself from his growing arousal.

Then, Daisuke released his hip and slid his hand forward to rest at the front of his waistline. "Think you'll be able to fall back asleep?" he asked, his rough fingers toying with the elastic band of his pajamas. His true question remained unsaid.

Ken could only whimper.

Daisuke's calloused fingers slipped under the hem of his pajamas and underwear, dragged slowly down to touch him, and if he hadn't been getting hard before, the reaction was immediate. "You don't have to be scared," he mumbled just behind Ken's ear, his voice rough with sleep, as his hand closed around him. "I'll always be right here."

The bulge pressing against Ken's ass seemed to agree with the sentiment.

A long moan tumbled from his lips, and he rolled his hips, trying to get even closer than they already were.

Strangely, Daisuke's movements were leisurely but steady despite how tired he obviously was, and Ken relished how Daisuke pressed soft kisses to his neck as he slowly, slowly, slowly brought him closer to euphoria.

He clenched his eyes shut and ground his hips backward, desperately trying to quell the sudden need to have Daisuke inside him, to become a part of him.

A desperate whimper escaped his mouth the moment Daisuke pulled away, but when he returned, the heat was rolling off his body and he tugged Ken out from his pajamas and sacrificed his own shirt to wrap around him.

Daisuke wasn't slow or leisurely anymore. He nipped and sucked at Ken's throat until Ken had to bite his own hand to stifle his pleasure.

Afterward, Daisuke used the shirt to clean him with delicate precision before chucking it toward his open closet and pulling him into his arms again. He placed a few final kisses along his neck and jaw and murmured, "Try to get some more sleep."

Ken blinked his heavy eyes, but he couldn't ignore the hardness pressing against him. He shimmied his hips and sighed. "What about you?"

But Daisuke nipped at his pulse point. "Don't worry about me. You should sleep."

When Ken stared at himself in the mirror the next morning, he had a huge purple hickey along the side of his neck, and pleasure pulsed through his body at the thought of Daisuke holding him, touching him, kissing him, possessing him…

Part of him wanted to put it on display, to proclaim that he belonged to Daisuke, that he _wanted_ to belong to Daisuke.

But he didn't.

He had to cover it up. He had to hide it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure the rest of this will be over in one more chapter, but it might increase to two. We'll see as I finish it up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy, look who has no self-restraint? This girl!!!!!
> 
> Also, yeah, I'm going to break up the rest of this more. There's probably going to be two more parts after this, but only like 3-4k words left? Something like that.
> 
> Anyway. Here's a little nightmare time. As a treat.

He couldn't move.

His hands and legs were bound, held taut and tight, stretched out so he had no control. All he could do was pant and gasp for breath, but the humidity in the air was suffocating. His skin was sticky with sweat and something else he really didn't want to think about. His shirt, half the buttons torn off, was glued to his chest and stomach.

He didn't want to think about that either—the way his clothes were shredded, the way he ached between his legs, the way his muscles flexed and convulsed from being stretched too far.

But when he tried to call out, tried to beg for Daisuke, for Wormmon, for someone to help him, the panic swelled and bubbled in his chest until it too ached, until it was so tight he lost all ability to breathe.

He couldn't speak.

His words had been stolen.

He was beyond gasping. He was hyperventilating, flailing, shaking, straining against the fetters holding him in place.

Ken was trembling when he woke up, trembling so hard he was sure the bed was shaking, gasping in deep breaths to make up for the air he was still lacking. He reached out, grasping for whatever was in reach, and his hands found the warm body next to him, grabbed for him, grazed hot skin.

Somehow, he trembled worse, cried into Daisuke's bare shoulder, clung to him for support and sobbed harder when he didn't wake.

Daisuke grumbled in his sleep, slung an arm around his waist, but it was little comfort with him still asleep.

Ken pawed at him, not sure if he was trying to wake him or pull him closer or both, but his fingers caught on the waist of his boxers and a low whine rolled through Ken's body. He tugged at the boxers, dragging them down and out of the way, and grabbed at Daisuke's soft cock, desperate to wake it up, to wake _him_ up.

He tugged and squeezed, slowly bringing it to life, but it wasn't enough. It wasn't working. He needed it to work. He needed this to work. He needed Daisuke.

Barely able to push himself up, Ken scooted down, sliding out from under the heavy arm keeping him close and low enough he could wrap his mouth around the tip of Daisuke's hardening arousal. It didn't take much after that to coax him to awake.

Rough fingers threaded through his hair, tugging on his scalp, clenching around the soft strands in tune with a deep moan, and Ken sucked him deeper, testing the angle, leaning into it, curious what sort of a reaction he might get.

The reaction was strong.

Daisuke's hand clamped hard in his hair, a loud groan echoed in the small space around the loft bed, and his hips bucked, driving his cock deep enough it burned.

Tears stung his eyes. Ken coughed, tried to swallow but couldn't, and saliva dribbled past his lips and down Daisuke's slick length—the part that wasn't shoved down his throat. He spluttered and choked, struggling to pull back and breathe, but the fist in his hair was keeping him in place, keeping the erection deep inside.

He clawed at Daisuke's waist, and finally, the hand released his hair and Ken pulled back and took a long, haggard breath.

"Shit, shit!"

Ken gasped, his throat stinging as the air passed into his lungs.

Suddenly, Daisuke was sitting up, gripping him by the shoulders, pushing the hair out of his wet eyes. "Are you okay?" Concern reflected in his chocolate eyes as he cupped Ken's cheek. "I hurt you, didn't I?"

Ken worried his lip. "It's okay, it's fine," he tried, but his voice was raspy. "It wasn't so bad."

But Daisuke frowned. "I'm sorry. You caught me by…I wasn't really awake yet." He ran a hand through his disheveled hair, chewed his bottom lip. "I'd never…"

"I know." A small smile spread across Ken's bruised lips, and he looked down, hands holding Daisuke's hips, thumbs massaging circles at the V-shaped muscles of his abdomen. "Would you…I mean, I kind of liked it. Would you…again?"

Daisuke hesitated. "You want me to?"

Tentative, Ken glanced up, barely catching his eyes before looking down at his somewhat softened erection. "I do."

For a moment, Daisuke didn't say anything, and Ken didn't wait for confirmation.

Instead, he dove back down and swallowed Daisuke's arousal once again, letting it slide down his throat while he was still soft. It wasn't so difficult that way—he could still breathe, though just barely—and he bobbed up and down, enjoying its smooth path.

Daisuke groaned, shifting his hips but also restraining himself. He set a hand atop his head but didn't grab hold of the hair, didn't yank or tug or pull.

But that didn't change the way his cock hardened again, straining Ken's throat, blocking off his air.

He tugged the boxers farther down and out of the way, grabbed hold of Daisuke's ass for support, forcing the erection deep into his throat with each stroke, yet Daisuke simply petted his hair with trembling fingers.

Irritation itching his skin, he pulled back and shot a glare at his best friend. "Daisuke," he snapped, his voice hoarse but steady, "fuck my mouth."

Daisuke's jaw fell open.

Ken moved his hand to his hair, encouraging him to grab, and quickly returned to his task.

A long moan echoed around them, reverberating off the close ceiling and walls, and then Daisuke's fingers snaked through his hair, both hands this time, and clenched tight. He collapsed back against the mattress again, and as Ken got more into it, pushing himself to take him deeper and deeper with each movement, Daisuke lost what little control he had.

His hands twisted, yanking on the inky black strands, and with a quivering moan, he bucked his hips, driving his cock down Ken's throat, then again and again.

Tears streamed down his cheeks and saliva down his chin, but Ken moaned and sucked as much as he could, relishing the powerful stinging burn that increased with each fierce thrust. He gagged and spluttered, his vision went blank, but he kept his fingers digging into Daisuke's ass, pushing him, encouraging him to continue despite it all.

Daisuke didn't slow until he was gasping, struggling to speak, but that was warning enough. He untangled his hands from Ken's tousled strands, but Ken held him in place, kept him deep and barely managed to swallow when he came.

Only then did he pull away.

He collapsed on the mattress beside Daisuke, eyes falling shut, lungs struggling to pull in more oxygen.

Calloused fingers pushed the hair from his eyes, wiped the tears from his flushed cheeks and the drool from his chin. "Hmmmm, you're beautiful," Daisuke murmured, his voice low and quiet and satiated.

He leaned forward to press a kiss to his swollen lips, which Ken returned half-heartedly, barely able to move his jaw in a way that didn't make it feel sore. When he pulled back, he flashed a bright grin and said, a bit clearer, "I wanna make you feel good too." He paused, frowning. "I want you to _show_ me how to make you feel good."

Ken's breath hitched painfully in his sore throat. "What?"

"Show me," he said again, twisting to look at Ken properly. His fingers found the hem of his pajamas, and he nudged them, along with his tight underwear, down over his hips to release him. "Show me what feels good."

Ken worried his bottom lip, cheeks flushing a bright red at the thought, but he nodded slowly.

Smile softening, Daisuke dragged him closer and pulled one leg up and over his chest so Ken was straddling his rib cage, arousal on full display.

Half-naked and trembling, Ken felt the heat of his blush spread down his neck and chest, safely hidden away by his button-up top, but Daisuke looked up at him with big sparkling eyes in the darkness, hope emanating off of him.

Ken couldn't deny him anything.

Daisuke probably expected him to take hold of his erection, so his eyes widened and he swallowed audibly when Ken slid his fingers, still wet and sticky with a mixture of pre-come and his own saliva, to his entrance and delved inside, shifting around until he found the pleasure point inside. Daisuke held his thighs, fingers digging in, a dull pain climbing up Ken's spine and combining with his own growing pleasure as he worked himself open.

Either way, Daisuke definitely hadn't expected his ability to draw out his own climax like that, moaning and panting and rocking his hips against his own fingers, those hungry brown eyes watching him till he came all over Daisuke's chest, the sticky liquid pooling over his heart.

He collapsed onto the bed, curling up at his side, slowly coming down from the high, and Daisuke cleaned his chest with his own boxers before taking Ken's hand to wipe it carefully as well.

As Ken was falling asleep again, boneless and utterly relaxed, Daisuke adjusted the blankets and tucked him into his chest, held him close, pressed kisses to his forehead and temple. "You'll be able to sleep all right now," he mumbled, nuzzling into his hair and breathing deep.

Daisuke smelled like sex. He smelled like the two of them, and there was a painful yearning in Ken's chest at that realization.

"You're amazing," Daisuke murmured in his ear.

It was the last thing he remembered before he woke up to the reality that they were both practically naked in his bed, and Daisuke's morning wood was impossible to ignore, and Minomon and Chibimon were so snuggled together at the foot of the bed they were impossible to tell apart, and Ken's mother was knocking on the door and poking her head in to offer them breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ken.......is an Angsty Boy.

During their next sleepover at Daisuke's, Ken could barely sleep.

The incident with his mother had been far too close for comfort, and he'd canceled the following weekend instead of risk something happening. Which had just meant he spent their normal sleepover night hugging Wormmon and moping in bed.

Now that he was here, he couldn't figure out whether he was excited for their time together or anxious that something would happen. Or anxious that something _wouldn't_ happen.

At least it meant he wouldn't have another nightmare.

Daisuke shifted on the bed, pressing closer into his side, and grumbled into his neck, sending soft vibrations along his spine. "Mmm, you wake?"

Ken nodded.

With a deep breath, Daisuke pulled his head back and blinked open his eyes. "You have another nightmare?" He swallowed in an attempt to remove the deep, scratchy tone of sleep from his voice, but it was still there when he added, "Why didn't you wake me?"

Because he hadn't had a nightmare. That would've required him to sleep at all.

But when Daisuke automatically shifted deeper into his space, pulling him closer, Ken melted into the embrace, gave in to the heat of Daisuke's skin against his, and keened when Daisuke's hot mouth latched onto his neck, nipping and kissing and sucking at all the parts he could reach.

Over the past couple months, since they'd started…well, _whatever_ this was, Daisuke had switched to wearing just his boxers to bed instead of bothering with pajamas.

Ken could feel every soft curve and every hard jut, and that was never more obvious than when Daisuke rocked his hips and ground his erection against his ass, drawing a pleading moan from Ken's lips.

Daisuke slid his hand inside his underwear, stroked a thumb down his hardening length, but pulled away. "Hmm, are you ever going to tell me what they're about?" Instead, he shoved down the pajamas and underwear in his way, even used his foot to get them all the way to the ankles.

His calloused hand cupped his ass, squeezed the tender skin, and Daisuke moaned with want as he slipped between the cheeks to circle his entrance.

Ken whimpered and pushed back into the hand, begging to let him inside.

"Or am I always going to have to wonder?" Daisuke mumbled against the crook of his neck, then bit down at the same time his finger delved inside.

Panting, Ken rolled his hips, ignoring the burn that came without lube in favor of the knowledge that that finger belonged to Daisuke. "More, more," he begged, chest heaving, grinding down onto his hand despite the wince.

Daisuke noticed.

Of course Daisuke noticed.

"Hmm, sorry," he mumbled, pressing a kiss just below his jaw, as he withdrew his hand. "Shouldn't get too carried away yet."

A low whine fell from Ken's trembling lips. "No, no, come back," he cried. "Don't go…"

Daisuke rolled him onto his stomach and pushed up to sit beside him. "I'm right here," he said, running a hand from the back of his neck down to the curve of his ass, sending shivers down Ken's spine. He paused, cupping a cheek. "How bad was it?"

"Huh?"

"The nightmare." He scooted down and dipped his hands between Ken's thighs to push his legs apart. "Was it bad tonight?"

Ken chewed his lip and buried his face in the pillow.

He could easily say he hadn't had one, that he hadn't been able to sleep at all. But he'd pretend if it meant Daisuke would touch him. He'd pretend if it meant Daisuke would do this to him.

"It's been worse," he said instead of giving a proper answer.

Daisuke hummed in response.

Thumbs pried apart his asscheeks, exposing him to the cool air—then a hot tongue. Ken thrust back into him when that tongue delved inside, legs already shaking from sheer arousal. Daisuke held him still by the hips and devoted all his attention to any prod or stroke that made Ken sob into the pillow.

Just when Ken thought he might come from nothing more than Daisuke's tongue, that mouth pulled back enough to let two fingers push inside him.

He moved slowly, but Ken had no patience. He bucked his hips hard, driving the fingers past the knuckle until they were deep inside, and then he rocked and rocked against Daisuke's hand, fucking himself till he was moaning and sobbing and every part of him was quivering.

He tried to bury the sounds in the pillow, bit it to hide the noise, but Daisuke wrapped his free arm around his waist and yanked him backward, pulling him upright and flush against his bare chest. Ken threw his head back against his shoulder and cried out to the ceiling as Daisuke took control of his pleasure.

He fell apart cradled in Daisuke's embrace, his fingers prodding deep inside, his other hand slowly pumping his pulsing erection, his mouth sucking dark hickeys on his neck.

While Daisuke went to the bathroom to wash his hands, Ken collapsed back onto the mattress, far more tired than he had been all night. He could ignore the wet spot on the sheets, ignore the fact that he'd been scared to fall asleep not too long ago, ignore everything but the knowledge that Daisuke could bring him so much pleasure, that Daisuke continued to do so. He could almost pretend that Daisuke did this because he cared about him, not because he wanted to help him sleep.

In the morning, he ached from the rough treatment—his _own_ rough treatment, to be fair—but that only made him hold Daisuke harder, want more than Daisuke's fingers inside him.

Daisuke ran fingers through his tangled hair, pressed his forehead to Ken's temple, and hummed a quiet, "G'morning," hot breath tickling his ear.

Ken's fingers itched to run over Daisuke's bare skin, to push his boxers down and out of the way so they were both fully exposed, to pump Daisuke's morning wood till he painted Ken's naked body with come and the scent of it wouldn't go away, marking him and claiming him as his own.

But that's not how this worked.

They didn't talk about it. _That's_ how this worked.

Later, while Daisuke flitted around the kitchen making them breakfast, Ken curled up on the sectional couch, watching him from afar, a soft smile on his face, even as Daisuke's family moved about the living space. He'd had to be careful when he'd dressed to hide the rather obvious bruises on one side of his neck, but wrapping a blanket all around him made sure they were out of view.

Jun plopped down beside him with a can of milk tea and grinned at him.

No, _smirked_ at him.

"You know," she said, her eyes focusing on the ingredient list on her can of tea, "it was weird. I had a lot of trouble sleeping last night."

Ken's body went cold. "Oh?"

"Mmhmm." She took a long sip of her drink, drawing it out. "Had to put on headphones to listen to some music. You know, so I could fall back asleep."

He adjusted in his seat in an attempt to hide the way he trembled at the implication.

The next time they were supposed to spend the night at Daisuke's apartment, Ken toyed with his fingernails as he asked to do their sleepover at his place instead. He hadn't seen Jun since that conversation, and he didn't want to.

Daisuke gave him a funny look about the location change but agreed without complaint, and when it came time for bed, their Digimon curled up with them as Daisuke held him close, his hand under Ken's pajama shirt to press the palm over his heart.

Ken lay there for a long time, enjoying the cuddling more than he was allowed to, and listened to Daisuke's soft snores after he fell asleep.

It was long past midnight when Ken finally fell asleep, long past any time he normally went to bed.

Even when he finally managed to force himself to relax, the anxiety was creeping and crawling under his skin, ebbing and flowing like the waves, suffocating him the same as the tentacles that too often yanked him under the ocean, held him down till all he could breathe was water and he was drowning but somehow still alive, screaming but silent, his words, his voice stolen.

In his limited memories of the World of Darkness, of the Dark Ocean that still haunted him, he'd never encountered any monsters in its depths, Digimon or otherwise, but an uncomfortable part of him knew without a doubt that the tentacles in his nightmares were real, that they truly existed in that dark dimension.

They certainly _felt_ real when they twisted around him like manacles, when they dragged him deep underwater, when they snaked over his naked body like they owned him, when they pushed inside—

Ken woke with silent tears streaming down his face, nausea welling in his stomach, feeling uncomfortably dirty in his own skin.

Wormmon was nearby, and he tugged his partner to his chest and cried into his pillow. The Digimon curled up with him, cuddling close, and even V-mon managed to open an eye enough to shift closer and snuggle into him.

"Aren't you going to wake up Daisuke?" Wormmon whispered, peering over his shoulder to look at the other boy, whose arm was still wrapped snugly around Ken's waist.

V-mon yawned. "He makes you feel good so you can sleep better, right?"

But Ken's heart ached.

Daisuke had only gone along with whatever Ken did, had done everything in his power to help Ken sleep. It was sweet—Daisuke was always sweet—but it wasn't the same.

He wanted Daisuke to want him outside of their nighttime rendezvous. He wanted Daisuke to say what they were doing out loud, not to hide it. He wanted Daisuke to feel the same way about him that he felt about Daisuke.

He wanted Daisuke to want him as much as the terrifying tentacle monster of his nightmares wanted him.

And god, he wanted Daisuke to take him, to claim him, to use him and abuse him, to fuck him till he hurt for days. Every single time he felt that pain would be a reminder of Daisuke coming inside him, of how he belonged to Daisuke, of how Daisuke had the miraculous ability to erase his memories from the night, to cover up those dreams with something _good_ instead.

Ken swallowed down a sob and murmured, voice cracking, "No."

"Why not?" Wormmon asked, pressing closer to his chest.

V-mon frowned. "Yeah, Daisuke likes making you feel good."

"Just…" Ken took a deep breath, trying to steady his breathing. "Not tonight."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE 9/17/20: Something about this last chapter was bothering me, so when I figured it out, I had to go back and fix it. I added a little bit at the end of Ken's nightmare. It's...very non-con.

His body was sticky inside and out, uncomfortably wet in a way that wasn't from the deep ocean waves. He couldn't swallow around the viscous liquid coating his throat, couldn't breathe through his nostrils, couldn't fill his lungs.

In the dark waters, he couldn't see, couldn't do anything but hope and wait and wonder, but he'd never had much ability to hope. He'd never managed to have much faith.

His eyes slid shut, trying to block it out, to ignore the movements across his slippery skin. Tears pricked his eyes, but hands gripped his hips, traced down his legs, then slowly back up along the inner thigh.

A soft warm light emanated through his eyelids.

It took considerable force to open his eyes again, to look into the chocolate orbs staring back at him.

The hands belonged to Daisuke. The beautiful brown eyes holding his gaze, the warm golden glow through the night-dark ocean, the mouth poised in a relieved smile, the fingers dipping inside his slick entrance—they were all Daisuke, come to rescue him like he always did.

He tried to call out to him, to smile and be grateful, but instead of loosening the restraints, Daisuke pressed close to his side, kissed his neck, hooked his fingers inside him and thrust into him slowly, drawing it out, dragging moan after silent moan from his lips. He wanted to cry, wanted to beg, wanted to thank him for always saving him and fixing him, wanted to ask him to fuck him with his cock instead of just his fingers.

Daisuke seemed to get the message without words because he withdrew his hand, slid between his stretched-out legs, and drove deep inside him without preamble.

Sobbing silently, he relished the bliss and the torment, memorized every powerful thrust, enjoyed the uncomfortably tight grip on his thighs.

 _I love you_ …

Daisuke didn't slow down at the admission, but he laughed. The hardened look in his normally warm eyes sent a cold twinge through his body, and the golden glow faded.

The message was clear.

A sharp pain shot up his spine.

It wasn't a surprise exactly. He'd always known this affection was one-sided, always expected this to end poorly, but it hurt more than he'd anticipated. It hurt more than he thought it could.

Daisuke wasn't inside him anymore. Wasn't fucking him anymore.

Instead, his binds dragged him farther underwater, the tentacles twisting and curving around every plane of his body, feelers curling inside him, digging in deeper until he was so painfully, so blissfully full his entire body ached and he panted and sobbed silently into the darkness.

Everything was so deep he couldn't see or feel, but he knew.

He knew Daisuke wasn't coming for him.

Daisuke wouldn't rescue him.

Daisuke wouldn't save him.

Daisuke didn't love him.

He had to survive this on his own.

His eyes stung with tears, his body wracked with unspoken sobs, but it didn't stop. He couldn't breathe or speak or even swallow around the monstrosity extending down his throat, but his body tried anyway. He tried to scream and bawl and break free anyway.

He was splayed out, split open, thrust into again and again, and he was achingly hard from the intoxicating torment.

He hated how his body responded, but respond it did—eagerly, even—until he was on the edge of something powerful, something heated, something repulsive and obscene. He thought it would tear him apart, splinter him into pieces, force him, pry him open until he was so broken nothing could be salvaged.

Then, it burrowed deeper.

His form shook and trembled. He could feel the abomination pulse and throb inside him—he was stuffed, brimming, overfull, and he was sure he was about to burst. His cock was unbelievably hard, his quivering body aching to be freed.

He tried to scream, but there was nothing more than a gurgle around the bulbous mass invading his throat.

"Ken?"

A palm pressed to his wet cheek, but he turned his head.

"Ken, wake up."

Something hot and naked pressed against his side, and something smooth and soft parted his legs. A gasp racked his body as oiled fingers pressed inside his entrance, delving slowly inside, spreading him open.

The feel of those fingers was more pronounced, more sharp, more apparent than the monstrous tentacles, and something about that tugged at the edge of his consciousness.

"It's just a bad dream." Warm lips pressed to his damp cheek, and the soft voice mumbled in his ear, "Time to wake up. Let me help you relax, beautiful…"

Anxiety formed a roiling ball in his stomach, his body tensed, but a low moan tore from his lips as those fingers continued to thrust, as they hooked inside him, curving to find his pleasure point, dragging him through ecstasy, intoxicating him before he even had the opportunity to really wake up. It wasn't difficult to do—he was already throbbing with arousal.

Breath tickled his ear. "You're so lovely in the morning, completely gorgeous. You make the most perfect sounds. You have to know how good it is making you come…"

Lips trailed kisses along his temple, and the gentle whispered words only added to the unbidden euphoria coursing through his body as his arousal climbed and climbed till he was so achingly on edge he thought he was going to break down before even opening his eyes.

Ken opened his mouth to say something, to try to get control back, to know what the hell was going on, but he had no control.

Instead of words, all that came out was a long keening moan and a jumble of words that sounded more like begging than anything coherent.

He grasped for something, found a pillow as the mattress shifted, wrapped his arms around it and held it close. He panted into it as wet heat swallowed his erection, sobbed and moaned and cried as a few more strokes sent him reeling, falling apart and over the edge into nothing but numbness and bliss and shame and pure paradise.

The pillow was tugged from his arms and fingers carded through his hair, and Ken's eyes finally fluttered open.

In the dark, a face hovered over, big eyes studying his face.

A hand curved around his neck, rough fingertips pressing into his nape.

Ken gasped and wrenched away from the foreign grip so quickly he nearly fell off the bed.

A deep furrow in his brow, Daisuke reached out for him. "Ken, it's okay. It's just me."

"Don't!" He scooted farther away, ready to dive onto the floor. "Don't touch me."

Daisuke pulled back, leaning against the wall to put more space between them, and cleaned his hand on a T-shirt Ken hadn't noticed before. "Talk to me," he murmured.

Panic rose in Ken's throat. His eyes darted around the dark bedroom, searching desperately for comfort.

Where was Wormmon?

Why wasn't he here?

Why did he have to leave him alone with Daisuke?

"They're in the Digital World, remember?"

He cast a quick glance toward Daisuke, uncertainty welling in his stomach at the worried look on his best friend's face. All he could do was nod as memories from last night returned to his foggy brain, as he slowly righted his topsy-turvy world.

He wasn't in the ocean now.

No, he was in Daisuke's bedroom. He'd agreed to come over after hearing Mr. and Mrs. Motomiya were visiting Daisuke's grandparents for the weekend and Jun was staying with a friend, leaving them alone.

Daisuke exhaled slowly, pulling his knees to his chest. "Okay, so it doesn't work both ways," he mumbled into his bare legs. Like normal, he was down to his boxers, and heat radiated from his form even from this distance.

Ken wetted his lips, swallowed to clear his throat. "What?"

He frowned. "You can wake me up, no problem, but apparently I can't wake you up."

His fingers grabbed for the blanket, pulled it up to cover himself, to hide the parts of himself Daisuke had revealed while waking him up. He chewed his lip, tried to differentiate his dream from what really happened, but this time, Daisuke had been in his dream, had been a part of his nightmare.

That left a bitter taste in the back of his mouth.

"Ken?"

He clenched his eyes shut and shook his head. "It wouldn't have bothered me if I'd been having a different dream," he muttered. "If I…if you…" He ignored the tears once again stinging his eyes. "If _he_."

It wasn't fair to call _him_ Daisuke. They weren't the same person.

No, the real Daisuke would let him down much more gently.

Daisuke shifted—started to scoot closer, then paused. "Can I…?"

He gave one short nod.

"Okay." He crawled toward the end of the bed and sat down beside him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out."

"I know."

They sat in silence for a long few minutes, and Ken dropped his head onto his blanketed knees, letting his eyes rove over Daisuke's agitated form in the safety of darkness.

For his part, Daisuke tapped a finger against his knee until he finally built up the nerve to speak again. "Please tell me."

Ken frowned. "Tell you what?"

"The nightmares…what they're about, what I can do to help." He pushed down his legs, crossed them instead, and leaned forward on his knees. "I want to do _more_."

"You do enough," he whispered.

Daisuke scoffed. "Obviously not. They're getting worse." He threw his head into his hands and grumbled against the palms. "And even if they weren't, they're definitely not getting better."

"You…" Ken buried his face into the blanket till his eyes were barely high enough to peer out. "You help me forget afterward. I couldn't ask for more than that." Heat rose to his cheeks, and he'd never been so grateful for the darkness around them. "I've already asked more than enough of you."

"That's not true."

"Too much," he added.

Shifting closer, Daisuke stretched his hand under the blanket and traced down his arm to thread their fingers together. "There's nothing you could ask for that I wouldn't give you." His grip tightened, and his mouth twisted in distaste. "But you won't talk to me about them."

Ken's eyes fluttered shut. "You were in this one," he whispered. "You were… _we_ were… _you know_."

Daisuke grunted. "You had a sex dream?"

He nodded.

"And it was a nightmare?"

He bit his lip, desperately trying not to recall the way that golden glow had faded, the way his hope had faded as well. "Yes."

"Oh." Daisuke's brow furrowed, mouth contorted into a small purse, and he loosened his grip on Ken's hand, giving him the opportunity to slip away—he didn't. "Did I…did I hurt you? Because you have to know, I'd never do anything like that. Not on purpose."

"I know."

The ache in Ken's chest flared up, but what could he say? How could he explain the painful part had been when the dream Daisuke had laughed at his confession? How could he tell Daisuke that that had been more painful—not scarier, but definitely more painful—than all the times he'd been drowned and restrained and stripped and humiliated and _penetrated_?

But nothing seemed to ease Daisuke's concern. "Ken, what did I do to you?"

He bit his lip and forced the words out. "You reminded me why this is such a bad idea."

Daisuke clenched his hand, squeezing Ken's tight. "Why _what_ is a bad idea?"

But Ken tore away from him, dragged the blankets from his naked body to demonstrate the issue. " _This!_ You and me. What else?"

A frown marred the usually happy face. "The sex and stuff? You don't want to anymore?"

Ken groaned. "Of course I _want_ to, but that doesn't mean it's a good idea. I shouldn't rely on you, shouldn't impose."

"I already told you, you could ask me for anything and I'd do it, I'd give it to you."

"You can't give me what I want," he mumbled, pulling the blankets close again. "And I can't ask so much of you knowing you might follow through out of obligation."

With a huff, Daisuke gave him his full attention. "Ken, I've loved you since we were eleven years old. You already have my heart—it's beating with yours." He pushed the blankets away to run his fingers over the unsteady beat inside Ken's chest. "Trust me when I tell you I want to give you the world. I want to give you everything."

Ken blinked to clear his vision, to bring Daisuke's innocently earnest face back into clarity, and flecks of tears fell from his lashes. "How is that possible? How could you just not say anything? I mean, we've been…"

Daisuke shrugged. "You only seemed interested after you had a nightmare. For comfort, right?"

"Yes, but…" Ken frowned, unsure how to explain. "That doesn't mean I don't want you other times. All the time."

He cocked an eyebrow.

Ken buried his face to hide his blush. "Will you say it again?"

"What?"

"That you love me."

Finally, Daisuke laughed, and pressed his free hand to Ken's cheek, tugging him up to look at him properly. "Ken, I love you."

He pushed forward to cover his mouth with a gentle kiss. "Will you show me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for going on this emotional roller coaster with me. lol


End file.
